


Solmiutuneita

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Kahlesalvan matala basso väreili öisessä ilmassa luoden laineita hämärään.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Ginny Weasley





	Solmiutuneita

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Finin spurttiraapale II -haasteeseen sekä tekniikkahaasteeseen. Jälkimmäisen vuoksi tämä on ehkä hieman oudon oloinen, haasteessa ei nimittäin saanut käyttää yhtäkään seuraavista sanoista, edes taivutettuna: _ei, että, hyvä, hän, ja, jo, joka, kaikki, kuin, kun, mutta, myös, ne, olla, pitää, saada, sanoa, se, Suomi, tehdä, tulla, tämä, uusi, voida, vuosi._ Spurttiraapaleen päiväsanat on merkitty kunkin raapaleen alkuun, ensimmäisen päivän sana viittaa parituksen harvinaisuuteen.
> 
> Sisältää tasan 950 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_harvinainen_  
  
Ginny vilkaisi olkansa yli hermostuneena — turhaan, sillä vieraat keskittyivät toisiinsa. Suihkulähteen vieno liplatus helli korvia metelin jälkeen, korkokengät tippuivat varpaiden upotessa paljaina viileään ruohoon.

"Sinäkin pääsit karkuun?"

Syvä ääni säikäytti Ginnyn pyörähtämään ympäri.

"Ministeri."

"Äh, pelkkä Kingsley riittää", Kahlesalvan matala basso väreili öisessä ilmassa luoden laineita hämärään.

"Kingsley."

Ginny hymyili peittäen värähdyksen.

"Monettako kertaa täällä taas kärsitään?" Kingsley kysyi avaten solmiotaan monimutkaiselta punokselta. "Varmaan sadatta."

"Yhdettätoista vasta", Ginny naurahti kiharapilven heilahtaessa kutsuvasti. Kingsleyn katse välähti vastauksena eleeseen.

"Saavuit yksin. Huomasin sinut heti."

Ginny pysyi vaiti, käänsi vain katseensa kohti tähtiä. Kingsleyn läheisyys lämmitti, vaikka ministeri pysyikin kunnioittavan etäisyyden päässä. Pysyi aina.

Ennen.

"Saavut aina yksin, kerta kerran jälkeen. Miksi?"

Ginny värähti lempeää henkäystä korvallaan. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat jälleen, imivät toistensa hehkua, ruskeasta ruskeaan, takaisin. Huulet niin lähellä toisiaan.

Ginny hengähti hiljaa.

"Sinun vuoksesi."

"Minun?" Kingsley kuiskasi punatuille huulille odottamatta vastausta.

Jousikvartetti vaihtoi kappaletta, sirkat sirittivät, kuun kumotuskin täytti ilman äänillä — tai ehkä heidän suudelmansa.

Kosteita huulia.

Ahnaita kieliä.

Silkin sileyttä ihoa vasten.

Lopuksi vain hiljaisuus, lämpö, läheisyys.

"Lähdetään pois. Yhdessä. Nyt heti."

"Minne?" Ginnyn ääni miltei hukkui hämyyn, nenä lämpimään kaulaan.

"Minne vain ikinä haluat."

Vieraat jatkoivat juhlimistaan kuulematta vaimeaa poksahdusta. Vasta aamulla aurorit ymmärsivät ihmetellä, miksi ministeri loisti poissaolollaan.  
  
  
  
 _pääkallo_  
  
Taikaministeri sulki helpottuneena kotinsa oven jättäen välkehtivät salamavalot ulos.

Hyeenat! Saastaiset korppikotkat! Verenimijät!

Kingsleyn verkkokalvoille iäksi syöpyneet myrkynvihreä kaapu sekä rumanpunaisten huulien takaa vilkkuva kultahammas aiheuttivat pahoinvointia. Luodiko kuvitteli aina ministerien kaapeista löytyvän luurankoja tai hattuhyllyiltä pääkalloja. Hah! Kingsley kyllä huolehtisi salaisuuksiensa pysyvän ominaan.

Nykyisen ministerin maine pysyisi puhtaana — maksoi mitä maksoi.

"Royal?"

"Minä."

Kingsleyn koko olemus rentoutui silminnähtävästi. Taikasauva heilahti kaaressa sammuttaen käytävän kirkkaat valot. Kiireettömät sormet avasivat virkapuvun nappeja. Jalat suunnistivat rauhallisin, silti määrätietoisin askelin kohti makuuhuonetta.

Perjantaisin Harpyijat viettivät vapaapäivää.

Perjantaisin Kingsley lopetti aikaisin huolimatta sihteerinsä hätähuudoista.

Perjantai hohti Kingsleyn mielessä muita viikonpäiviä kirkkaampana.

Odotus palkittaisiin nyt.  
  
  
  
 _maljakko/kukkaruukku_  
  
"Ginny! _Pohjattomaan maljakkoon_ tänään, otetaan muutama olut!"

Ginny empi liian pitkään.

"Muita suunnitelmia? Joku mies?" Vera kysyi yllättyneenä. Ginny punastui ehtimättä kunnolla kaapinoven suojaan, Veran kulmakarvat kohosivat.

"Kahlesalpa nähty kentällä!" Amanda keskeytti. "Ministeri seurasi matsia alusta asti!"

"Oooh! Komein karju koko Britanniassa!"

"Ilmankos poltteli avata kaavunnappeja."

"Kaavunnapit, hah! Minua poltteli ihan jostain muualta!"

Ginny vaihtoi nopeasti vaatteensa päästäkseen livahtamaan karkuun. Kiukku kupli suonissa, kynnet painuivat kämmeniin. _Minun Royal! Minun!_

Samalla ajatukset kuitenkin takkusivat. Sopimus koski pelkkää seksiä. Vain perjantaitapaamisia. Omistaminen puuttui listalta, Ginny hoki itselleen vältellessään ihmisjoukkoja, toimittajia, ministeriä. Näkemättä katsetta.

Vasta kotona Ginny seisahtui, istuutui, hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

Solmussa.  
  
  
  
 _home/homeinen_  
  
Ginnyn rinnat hohtivat valkoisina kuunvalossa. Kingsleyn sormi kiersi laiskasti kahdeksikkoa, vuoroin toisen, vuoroin toisen ympärillä viivähtäen välillä solisluun kohoumalla.

Sanat polttelivat kurkussa, miltei huusivat itsensä huulilta.

"Näin taas Luodikon matsissa. Utelias homekorva", Ginny puhui kuitenkin ensin ääni katkerana.

Kingsley jähmettyi tunnelman painuessa pakkasen puolelle. Tarvitsiko piruja maalata enää makuuhuoneen puolella?

"Ehkä sinun täytyy pysyä pois katsomosta."

"Ehkä."

Ginny painoi kevyen suukon Kingsleyn ohimolle, kiemurteli sitten pois sängystä. Rintaliivit löytyivät sängyn alta, alushousut lipastolta.

"Ensi perjantaina menen Kotikoloon. Isän syntymäpäivät. Charliekin aikoi."

"Tiedän. Minutkin kutsuttiin."

Ginny peitti hämmästyksensä neulepuserollaan. Illasta muodostuisi vaikea, jos heidän täytyisi viettää aikaa yhdessä, silti erillään. Katsomatta. Koskettamatta.

"Aiotko mennä?"

"Ehkä."

Kingsley seurasi Ginnyn nopeita sormia housunnapeilla punniten mielessään esitetyn kysymyksen sävyä.

"Haluaisitko mieluummin minun jättävän saapumatta?"

"Ehkä", Ginny napautti, kirosi sitten itsekseen Kingsleyn ilmeen valahtamista. "Ehkä meidän täytyisi mennä eri aikaan?"

Kingsley pysyi vaiti tutkien Ginnyn kasvoja. Hiuksia. Kaulan kaarretta. Miettien arvojärjestystään.

"Tai sitten yhtä aikaa?"  
  
  
  
 _kaksitoista_  
  


> Ministerin nuori rakkaus — karkasivat yhdessä Muistopäivän gaalasta!  
> Ministeri tuttu näky katsomossa — Harpyijoiden johtojahtaaja iski jättipotin!  
> Ginny Weasley — tuleva rouva Kahlesalpa?  
> 

Kingsley katoutti olemattomiin kaksitoista kahvihuoneen pöydällä lojuvaa lehteä sauvansa määrätietoisella napautuksella. Huone tyhjeni nopeasti, jopa Dorotea säntäsi etsimään muuta tekemistä, odottamaan ministerin lauhtumista.

Keittiö väreili kalseaa hiljaisuutta. Turhautumista kaikkeen sekä kaikkiin.

Sydän ministerin rinnassa käpristeli, siitä huolimatta korventavasta poltteesta puuttui viha. Kingsleyn sisimmässä kupli katumus, itsesyytökset sekä -inho. Lukemattomat epätoivoiset anelut. Äänettömät josnytkuitengit sekä annavielämahdollisuudet.

Suunnaton ikävä.

Kulunut kuukausi tuntui unenomaiselta, aivan liian _joltain_ vastatakseen todellisuutta. Katkonaiselta, silti kaikenkattavalta. Jännittävältä, silti vakaalta.

Menneisyydeltä.

Sillä tänään Kingsley pystyisi kiistämään huhut valehtelematta.  
  
  
  
 _viikko_  
  
"Takaisin kuvioon tytöt! Ginger, rauhoitu! Hidasta!"

Sanat työntyivät Ginnyn vajonneeseen tajuntaan liian myöhään, maalikello kilahti jälleen.

"Joo." Ginnyn ääni kuulosti hautavajoamalta, syvänmeren siirrokselta. Joltain äärettömän syvälle kaivautuneelta.

"Mikä sinua vaivaakin, hoida asia kuntoon ennen ensi viikon matsia!" Vera komensi mulkaisten keskusjahtaajaansa ärhäkästi. "Harpyijat muodostuu pelaajista, monikossa, jätä sooloilu sikseen!"

Ginny nyökkäsi lamaantuneena, liian väsyneenä vastustamaan. Nukkuminen tuntui loistavalta ajatukselta. Ehkä syöminen. Kenties Kingsley.

"Lehdistö säveltää aina jotain", Vera jatkoi pehmeämmin muiden viilettäessä kauemmas. "Saattaisivat keksiä ministeriä pahemmankin. Sentään Kahlesalvassa on munaa."

Ginny pyöräytti silmiään, puri synkkyydestään huolimatta kieltään pysyäkseen hiljaa. Veran sanat kertoivat silti totuuden vereslihalle hiertyneelle sydämelle. Rikkirevitty elin itki verta Ginnyn päätöksen tähden — silti päätös pysyi.

Sillä Kingsley merkitsi niin suurta, niin kaikenkattavaa muutosta. Liian valtavaa Ginnyn pienelle elämälle. Liian vaikeaa toistettavaksi.

Väliäkö tuolla, Ginny ajatteli niistäen nenänsä hihaansa. Sanojen pyörtäminen kuului menneisyyteen, Kingsley enää muistoihin. Hempeät ajatukset viilsivät enää loven sängynpäätyyn, liian syvän sekä rakenteita heikentävän, pysyvän.  
  
  
  
 _kuuma/kylmä_  
  
Kingsley pälyili ympärilleen levottomana. Juhlavieraat kulkivat ohitse, osa tervehti, osa käänsi katseensa. Kingsley tuskin huomasi heitä.

"Ministeri? Jotain vialla?" Dorotea kysyi huolestuneena.

"Murehdit turhia", Kingsley kuittasi tavallista ärhäkämmin. Dorotea nyökkäsi, astui jälleen taemmas hypistellen papereitaan.

Silloin. Silloin ovet jälleen avautuivat.

Kingsleyn katse seurasi saliin ilmaantunutta, silkkiin verhottua naista. Punaiset kiharat tanssivat pään kääntyessä puolelta toiselle. Etsien, etsien, löytäen. Katseet kohtasivat, lukkiutuivat hetkeksi.

Aika pysähtyi, hetki venyi, muuttui ikuisuudeksi. Kunnes Dorotea rikkoi lumouksen.

"Puheen aika."

Kingsleyn mulkaistessa avustajaansa, Ginny vetäytyi marmoripatsaan taakse mieli myllertäen, iho kaivaten, huulet janoten. Yksitoista kuukautta näkemättä, kokematta. Tuntematta. Liian paljon katumusta, liian paljon ikävää.

_Liian paljon menneisyyttä._

Ilta jatkui puheilla, maljoilla, salatuilla katseilla, muuttui pikkuhiljaa äänettömiksi anteeksipyynnöiksi, poltteeksi vatsanpohjaan. Muistoiksi. Vasta keskiyöllä Ginny pakeni ulos, antoi suihkulähteen kylmän veden virvoittaa varpaansa. Hiljaisuuden helliä hermojaan.

Kingsleyn askeleet maastoutuivat pehmeään nurmikkoon, sähköistivät Ginnyn. Pysähtyivät liian kauas.

"Sinäkin pääsit karkuun?"

Ginny kääntyi kannoillaan ruskeat silmät heijastaen toivoa.

"Luulin niin."

**Author's Note:**

> Näköjään sieltä löytyy 'kaikki', mutta se oli sentään frekvenssilistan häntäpäässä, joten en angstaa asiaa kovin ;)


End file.
